Andrea Saves the Dogs
by yorkiesrock626
Summary: Mr. Reeka tells Drew and Peter to work with Andrea to save the dogs from the people that abuse them. What will happen if they work together?


I'm Andrea Peters. I have hair that's not too blond and not too brown. It's in between. I have a few freckles on the left side of my face. A few on the right as well. My hair isn't too long. I have green eyes.

I was in Ulysses Reeka's classroom. He is one of the teachers in my school, Jonny Dylan. The reason why I came in there? You'll find out soon enough.

"Hi, Mr. Reeka!" I said.

"Hi." he answered. "How was your day?"

"It was great. What happened to the awesomeness in here?"

"Awesomeness? That's great! What type of awesomeness?"

"Umm..."

"The two guys that come here all the time?"

"Yeah."

"You like one of them?"

"Actually, both of them. The other one had a..."

"I describe them as loud and nutty."

Here they come. Peter Erickson and Drew Gallman. Both were taller than I.

"Ulysses Reeka, we came to see you!" said Peter.

"Hey, I have some news for you."

"What?" said Peter and Drew at the same time. They were loud, too.

"You don't have to be loud!" said Mr. Reeka. "Look at this."

"Mr. Reeka, put on a cool face!" said Drew. He isn't as loud as Peter. "Peter, do you want to sing?"

"No," replied Peter.

"You should hear us. We are HORRIBLE!" said Drew.

I'm actually a good singer.

"Anyway, here's the news. The dogs at Simetra-Werdna Camp are being harmed," Mr. Reeka sounded like he knew everything.

"Mr. Reeka, your're name sounds like a joke. U. Reeka? You're kidding, right? Someone made an error there," said Drew.

"Yeah, it sounds like you came from a TV show," said Peter.

"Listen," said Mr. Reeka. He starts off slowly. "The dogs at Simetra-Werdna Camp..."

"We're not little children. Talk faster!" said Peter. "Besides, Simetra-Werdna? Are we in space or something?"

"You're in a different world," said Drew.

"The dogs in the camp are being harmed," said Mr. Reeka.

"That's what he said!" said Drew.

"NO!" shouted Peter.

I have two sides to Drew and Peter. One side makes me think they are weird and random, the other side thinks they are cute and nice. When one of them isn't there, it suddenly becomes quiet. It gives me a chance to talk to one of them. When both are around, they are not like the other guys in our school, Jonny Dylan.

An example of normal guys are Tyler Shoretop and Corey Lipzin. They are popular. Why? They act normal. How do they act normal? Corey and Tyler both have a lot of friends, which are both boys and girls. Drew and Peter, on the other hand, have friends that are boys. Andy Cook is one of them. He was with them after school a lot last year. For some reason, he goes home early now. Andy has his other friends to hang out with.

There is this one question that I always have in mind. Do Andy and Drew have the same name? I know Andy and Drew can be names on their own, but it's possible that both of them have the name Andrew. What was it like for them to be called the same name? It could be confusing. I knew they met each other since... I think many years ago. So, they came up with a plan. Andy had darker hair and Drew had lighter hair. They thought the name Andy would fit for someone with dark hair. It's just them, though. I agree that Drew fits for Mr. Gallman. It sounds better.

Andy, Drew, and Peter were friends for a long time. I call them the Drew Crew. I know, that sounds cool. Andy's random just like his two other friends. Last year, he was in my class. He met Bobby Glensome, Ollie Fowler, and Gerald Skitture there. They were the people that Andy gets to talk to now. I never liked Andy anyway. I don't care if he leaves early.

I liked Drew and Peter since the start of this year. Last year, I liked different people, but Drew was one of the first people I knew. His name was before mine when it was time to meet the teachers we had. Drew and I talked for the first time when we were watching a movie with his class and mine. He asked for my name and wrote it on a cup so everyone knows that cup is mine. He writes messy. Not all people were there. The people in band went somewhere. Peter was in band so I didn't see him.

It was on Friday the 13th when Drew talked to me longer. Yes, it was a lucky day. There was a bake sale going on in Drew's class. Drew tried to make me buy their stuff. He showed me around. That's nice, right? He wanted me to buy the brownies. So I gave my money to him. He told me if I can eat nuts or not. I said I can eat them. He's trying to make sure. One guy told Drew to leave me alone, but he refused. Bobby told me to ignore Drew, but I didn't listen. Peter didn't talk much, but he asked me if the brownies were delicious. Of course they were. He even said "good job" when I was playing a game. This is a day I'll never forget.

Why do I like Drew? It's because of my old friend named Josh Artemis. I knew him at my old school. He goes to a different middle school now. Drew reminds me of Josh a lot. Drew has a red sweater just like Josh. He has the same hair as Josh. He's also the same height. From behind, I thought that Drew was Josh. What's different about them is Josh has blue eyes and Drew has green eyes. Drew is the one with freckles and Josh is the one with the braces. I'm not sure if they're still on. Drew has most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Both were very nice to me, as it seems. Why I like Peter is because of a character from a movie named Charlie. He looks like Peter, but shorter. I call him Charlie-Hal for some reason.

"Okay, so you want us to save the dogs?" said Peter. "I already have one, thank you very much! I kicked its dish. I got in big trouble for that. I had to sleep at 7:30!"

Well, that's bad. I wouldn't take a chance if I had to sleep that early.. I want to live my life to the fullest!

"It's true. Animal abuse at the camp." Mr. Reeka said.

"Camp?" Drew didn't get what Mr. Reeka said.

"Drew, they call it a camp because... I don't want to talk about it." Mr. Reeka stopped.

Probably something Gerald Skitture-related. Why, you ask? It's something about the history of his family. Not just his family but others too. What they did was something really bad to the animals (and the people, believe it or not!).

Mr. Reeka went on. "Drew and Peter, here's the thing. If you want to save the dogs, you'll have to work with my new friend Andrea. She needs to do something, you know."

"Do we have to save them?" asked Drew.

"You don't have to, but you can. It will change Gem City." said Mr. Reeka.

"Why is this place called Gem City anyway? There's nothing special about it." said Peter.

"Of course this place is special. It is founded by Jonny Dylan. The school we're in now was named after him," said Mr. Reeka.

"Jonny Dylan is just a guy. How can he found this city full of happiness. He's not happy all the time. He had to face problems too." stated Drew.

"He signed the Document of Happiness!" said Peter.

Mr. Reeka stopped them from talking once again. "So... is it a deal? Can you save the dogs?"

"Yes, done deal!" said Drew.


End file.
